


We both have very different lives.

by Imtotallyafabulousweeb (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Highschool AU, au where they met for other reasons then in Voltron Horny Defenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Imtotallyafabulousweeb
Summary: Based off of a tumblr post tbh





	We both have very different lives.

I sat in the office, waiting for the Vice Principal to be available. A girl who was very tall, definitely over 5 feet, came in.

She sat next to me, and waved. “Hi I'm Cassy!” She said.

“Uh, hi Cassy. I'm Katie, but everyone calls me Pidge.”

“Ok Pidge, What are you here for?” She asked me.

“I'm here because they want to ask if I'm okay with ditching class tomorrow to run sound and lights for a presentation in the auditorium. What about you?” I asked.

“Uhm, well I'm here for stabbing someone with a screwdriver.” She responded.

“Oh, wow. We both have very different lives.” I said when a smile appeared on my face Seriously? Who stabs people with screwdrivers.

“Yeah, I agree.” Cassy said.


End file.
